


Der Sturm

by micehell



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Vanilla Kink, bad medical knowledge, contrived plot devices ;), mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yohji and Aya are stranded and hurt and Yohji tries to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Sturm

Storm ( _noun_ ) 1. A disturbance of the atmosphere; 2. a tumultuous outburst.

~~~~~

At first, there was light. Not that I saw it, 'cause I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I was aware of it in a somewhat fuzzy way.

I was also aware that opening my eyes would be a bad thing, sure to make the pain that was lurking in my head come right on out in the open. Unfortunately, I couldn't hide behind closed eyes forever. So I opened them.

Yep, there's the light.

And there's the pain.

I was looking around for the 8 or 9 whiskey bottles that it would have taken to cause this hangover, when I saw Aya. All thoughts, all pain was ignored as I made my way to my partner. As I turned him over, I ran my hands over the pale, cool flesh looking for any other injury besides the obvious one in his shoulder. Or maybe just because I needed to touch him to reassure myself he was still here.

Finding a pulse was a relief, but not a total one. Aya had lost a lot of blood and he needed help.

Well, the cavalry, also known as Omi and Ken, was just a phone call away. A brief search turned up my cell phone, but the sound of static rather than ringing told me that the cavalry was going to be delayed. Glaring out the window at the storm that was stopping me from getting help, I tried to think logically. Of course, this only made the pain in my head worse, but at least it helped stop my rising panic.

Everything else could wait, first thing on the to-do list was Aya. There were curtains, there was a couch. Soon Aya was comfortable, or as comfortable as the minimalist first aid kit of curtains could make him. The next time we scout out safe houses, I'm going to make sure the proper tools are to hand. Bandages, salves, pain meds and beer. Lots and lots of beer. Damn, but I could use one right now.

Well, in the absence of beer, I guess I'll have to make do with water, which we have plenty of, though it does nothing for the ache in my head. Nor any of the other pains I feel now that I think about it, though the head injury is the only one that's even an issue. Probably a mild concussion, if past experience is anything to judge by. The world tilts from time to time, out of synch to the brass band that's banging away in my head, but it won't keep me down now that I'm up.

I don't even remember how I got the cut on my arm. In fact, I don't remember much about what put us here at all. We'd gone to do a mission, Ken guarding Omi as he hacked the computers, me and Aya taking out our targets. Omi had given the mission complete signal just about the same time Aya had finished the last of our part. And then all hell had broken loose as a bunch of guards that weren't supposed to be there all of a sudden were there. I know Omi and Ken had gotten out, on their way to one of the safe houses while we were supposed to go to the other, but then... nothing. How Aya got me and him here in his condition, I cannot even begin to imagine, but then Aya's always been damn near unstoppable when he has a goal in mind.

My trip down memory lane is broken when Aya starts to move. I brush his bangs off his face, not liking the heat I feel there.

"Aya, can you hear me?"

Nothing. He's still out. Just the fever making him restless. He's always been a restless sleeper. Not that I've ever slept with him, or even by him, much to my disappointment, but the walls of our house aren't particularly thick. Hoping to keep his fever down, I wet some of the torn curtains and start wiping down the too hot flesh.

I usually find everything about Aya hot. The impossible purple eyes with the improbable red hair. The hard, lithe body. Hell, even the lousy temper. Passion that's given free rein only in battle and yet escapes his control from time to time in fits of snarkiness and yelling. Usually directed at the girls who swarm our shop or yours truly. Not that I mind, really. It's better than the cold front that sweeps in when he decides to pretend I don't exist.

Even my headache can't stop my body's reaction to getting to touch Aya like this. Considering Aya's likely response to knowing how I feel about him, I've had lot's of practice shutting this down, but something about the intimacy of what I'm doing makes it hard. Oops, bad pun, but you get my drift. What I wouldn't give to have Aya willing to let me touch him when it wasn't mission related. Willing to give over some of his awesome control. And to win a couple of billion yen, since I'm making useless wishes.

My attempts at nursing aren't having much effect and Aya's started to really thrash about. I'm trying to stop him from moving too much, not wanting him to start bleeding again.

"Yohji, no!"

At first, I think he's awake and talking to me, but I soon figure out he's having fever dreams.

"Aya, calm down. It's ok." I'm trying for a soothing tone, but it's not working.

"Aya, everything's ok, you need to stop-." The rest of my attempt at comfort was lost to the right hook that caught me by surprise. Even on his sick bed, Aya was a hell of a fighter.

I needed to stop Aya from moving around, especially from moving around and hitting me. The punch hadn't done my headache any good. The only way I could think of was laying on him to hold him down, and a) it would aggravate his injury and b) I don't really have the body mass for it, anyway. My eyes fell on the remaining curtain in the window and a mind prone to kink offered me another solution.

Tearing the curtain long ways, I wrapped the middle of a strip around Aya's wrists, making sure it was secure but not too tight. Then I wrapped the trailing ends around his waist, tying it off at the side. Kept his hands from striking out, but didn't put a lot of pressure on his shoulder. Now that I was safe from attack, I got on the couch behind him, holding his head and shoulders against my chest. Not the most comfortable position, but it did put Aya in my arms, which I liked a lot. Plus it gave me a nice view of his body, highlight on his bound hands, which was a feature from many of my fantasies. I went back to trying to wipe away the fever, having nothing better to do. Or, at least, having nothing better to do that wouldn't get me into a lot of trouble if I were found doing it.

Eventually, Aya's fever went down a little and he stopped moving about so much. Which I was thankful for, as it meant that I could get my cock to go down, too. Nick of time, 'cause it was just about then that Aya woke up.

"Aya, can you hear me?"

All I got was a confused look, so I tried again.

"Aya, are you OK? Can you answer me?"

The look of confusion was still in place. "Why are you calling me Aya?"

OK, now we had matching looks. "Well, what else would I call you?"

"My name's Ran. Aya's my sister."

Floored. That would pretty much describe me at that point. I mean, I knew that Aya was a girl's name, but I hadn't ever really thought about it. It just seemed to suit him. But he'd been going by that name for at least a year, so why was he acting confused about it now?

"Um, I've always called you Aya."

"So we do know each other. I keep thinking I know you, but I can't seem to remember all of it." He looked around. "Or where we are, for that matter."

"OK." It was about all I could think of to say. I couldn't figure out where all this was coming from. He obviously remembered some things, but not everything. I hadn't seen any sign of a head injury, so maybe it was the fever. Maybe I could jog his memory. "Well, I'm Yohji. We work together. Have done for about a year. Any of this seem familiar now?"

A shake of the head, which tickled against my chest. "Not really. I can remember walking my sister home. It was her birthday. Then everything gets kind of hazy. Fragmented. I get glimpses of you and two other boys. A man with a sword. Flowers." A grimace passed over his face. "Blood."

I'm no doctor. I have no idea why he couldn't remember everything, but it wouldn't do us any good to stress about it now. "Well, you work with me and the other two boys, Omi and Ken. Um, we work in a flower shop. Mainly. We do... um, security work on the side and you got hurt. Unfortunately, we're stuck here until the storm ends and the other guys can come for us. You just need to relax and don't worry about anything. I'll take care of you 'til we get out of here. Which shouldn't be too long, now." I tried a smile to make it go down better, even though I wasn't expecting much. He may be going by Ran now instead of Aya, but a rose is a rose, etc., and he wasn't likely to take things on my say so.

Color me surprised when he smiled at me. "I guess I can do that. Seeing as I don't have much choice. Or I can't remember the other choices, anyway."

I can't remember ever having seen him smile like that before. Not a smirk, or a sardonic grin. A real smile. If my heart hadn't already been lost, that would have sealed the deal, right there.

It was my appreciation of his smile and my confusion over the situation that led me to forget about all about Aya's hands. He, however, had just discovered it. "Why are my hands tied?"

The smile was gone, but I was hoping to avoid the full death glare, so I thought fast. "You were running a fever and moving about. I didn't want you to start bleeding again, so I did that to keep you still."

A wary look, but no glare yet. Keep talking. "And you had hit me." That replaced the wary look with one of concern, so keep going on that track. "And I have a headache and it hurt, so I needed to keep you from striking out."

"I'm sorry." Remorse, from Aya of all people. Wonders will never cease.

"It's not like you meant to." I gave him my best smile back.

"I just thought maybe you had done it on purpose. That maybe you were going to try to have your way with me."

I almost panicked before I recognized the husky note in his voice. He was turned on. If I'd been floored before, I was through the floor into the ground now. Who would have guessed that Aya had it in him to be playful. Sexually playful at that. Was this how he'd been before his life had gone so wrong?

He must have seen my confusion, because he smiled. "We are lovers, aren't we? I know my memories aren't all there at the moment, but I'm sure I feel that way about you. And I can remember bits, like you flirting with me."

Speechless from shock, I couldn't tell him I flirted with everything, so I just looked at him. He started to look nervous. "Did I get it wrong? You don't like me that way?"

Deciding that my brain wasn't doing a good job of handling the situation, another part of my anatomy spoke up for me. "No, you're right. We're lovers. I just didn't expect you to remember."

Aya smiled in apparent relief. "Good. I'd hate to think I had to work with you, knowing I felt more for you than you did for me."

I could only nod, the pang in my heart a reminder of exactly how bad that felt. It'd been painful having to work with Aya, thinking he could never return my feelings. Now it seemed that I'd been stupid in my silence. Maybe if I'd told him, he would have responded like I wanted. However, I needed to let him know that we weren't lovers, because when Aya got back his memory and figured out that I'd lied to him, I really would have no chance in hell.

Just as I was trying to figure out how to deal with the blunder I'd made, Aya decided to take matters into his own hands. Or lips, really. Even through the cloth of my shirt, the feel of his mouth on my nipple was enough to renew the previously deflated hard-on.

My verbal skills in danger of being lost altogether, I tried to be the voice of reason. "Aya, oh... that feels good... no, I mean, you're hurt and...."

"Yes, in pain and no help expected any time soon. Did you know that intense physical activity and intense emotion could release endorphins, which are natural pain killers?"

I could only shake my head. Well, and groan a little as he gently bit the nub that had hardened from his previous actions.

"And seeing as I'm lying here all tied up and no place to go, which is all your fault, I think it's only right you should be the one to help me out." He started working on the other nipple.

The small portion of my brain that was trying for reason, the one that pointed out what a mistake this was, was told to shut up by the rest of me and went to pout in the corner. I might never have this chance again and I wasn't going to miss it.

I got from behind Aya, moving over to straddle his thighs. I reached down and felt the hardness in his pants, a match to my own. I could hardly believe he'd managed it, considering the amount of blood he'd lost, but desire is a powerful force and I just decided to be grateful for it.

Moving slowly, I pulled off my shirt. Aya's eyes were dark with lust, spurring me on. Continuing my striptease, I stood up to get my pants off. He moaned with appreciation when I carefully slid his own pants off.

I'd seen Aya naked before, having had to help him out more than once when injury laid him low, but I'd never thought to see him naked and erect. It was a beautiful sight and it wiped away any last niggling doubts I'd had.

I stood at the foot of the couch looking down at Aya's full, glorious length, feeling myself stiffen further at the sight.

Aya would have been blushing if he'd had the blood to spare. As it was he was just a light pink all over. "Are you just going to look?"

"Looking can be a lot of fun and it's such a lovely sight."

He squirmed impatiently, the familiar glare coming into play. Even with his memory in pieces, that glare was a potent one.

I smiled, liking this game immensely. "It would be an even lovelier sight if you would touch yourself."

"What?"

"Come on, don't tell me you've never done it before."

"Of course I have. But I thought the point of this was for you to touch me!"

"Show me how you want me to touch you."

A quick intake of breath and a teasing lick of his lips. Then a tentative stretch of his hands, testing the bonds for give and reach. The hard cock nearly tapping on his stomach was in easy reach and Aya started a slow slide up and down its length. I could have come from that sight alone, but I was determined that this was going to be the best sex I'd ever had. Even more importantly, the best sex Aya'd ever had.

I watched as the strokes got harder and faster, the pain of his shoulder forgotten in the haze of passion. He was so lost in the pleasure, he was startled when I touched him, stilling his hands. "Not so fast, love. Don't want the game to end too soon."

I leaned over the bound hands and drew each finger by turn into my mouth. I sucked hard, running my tongue and teeth up and down their length. Aya growled, trying to push his neglected cock against me for some much needed friction. I let go of his fingers, smiling at his impatience.

Being careful not to touch either Aya's wound or his straining erection, I straddled his legs again. I bent over and took his lips in a deep kiss. As sweet as I'd imagined. Moving down, I kissed and licked my way down his neck to the visible portions of his chest. Moving the bandages enough so that both nipples were free of the cloth, I licked around them, circling the already hardened peaks. It turned out that Aya is highly sensitive in that area and he started to writhe beneath me, bound hands reaching out, trying to move my head where he wanted it to go.

I gave in, biting softly on one nub while I twisted the other with my fingers. Aya's arched back must have put pressure on his shoulder, but he seemed to be oblivious to the pain, moaning out his approval.

Keeping my mouth busy on the nipples, I reached up my hand to Aya's mouth, running my fingers around his lips before sliding two of them in. He immediately started sucking, a response that nearly sent me over the edge again. When the fingers were well slicked, I moved them down to circle around the puckered ring in Aya's ass.

I moved up to kiss him on the lips, matching the thrust of my tongue to the thrust of my fingers as I pushed into the tight opening. Aya tensed at the penetration, but I started gently stretching him, reaching deep to find the gland that would take the pain away. I knew I'd found my goal when he moaned inside my mouth, pushing back against my thrusting fingers.

When I was sure that he was ready, I licked my hand, using my saliva and the pre-come to lubricate my very eager cock. Placing one of Aya's legs over the back of the couch and bending the other up at the knee, I placed the tip of my erection against the glistening hole and slowly began to push in.

Aya gave a small cry of pain at the burn caused by not enough lube. I froze, waiting for him to acclimate before sinking in further. Making sure to hold my weight off him with my hands, I started kissing the swollen lips again, alternating with the sensitive nipples to distract my lover from the temporary pain. Bit by bit, I was able to fully seat myself into the incredibly tight flesh. The remnants of his fever made Aya a veritable furnace and I was moaning in pleasure at the heat and the constriction on my cock.

I started with shallow, slow thrusts, 'til Aya was pushing back against me. Then, forgetting all about slow and easy, and with a complete disregard to either of our injuries, I was pushing in deep and hard, bending Aya's leg up further to get the extra depth. The angle allowed me to hit Aya's prostate with every stroke and he moaned his pleasure, his bound hands moving to his neglected cock, matching the rhythm of my thrusts.

Between my cock hitting just the right place and the work of his own hand, Aya was soon lost, coming in violent spurts across both our chests. I followed right behind, coming so hard the world whited out for a moment. Sated, I collapsed on top of him. He let me lay there for a while before he tried to push me off, something he had trouble with considering his hands were tied.

Putting my weight back on my arms, I swiped my tongue over the come covering Aya's chest and stomach, using my fingers to get the rest off of my chest. When I'd finished my healthy post-coital snack, I found the still-damp cloth I'd used to bring down Aya's fever to finish cleaning us both up.

Smiling down at my lover, I gave him another kiss. It was the stiffness of the lips under mine that clued me in that something was wrong. It took just one look at the angry face to let me know what the problem was. Aya was Aya again. He remembered. I was so doomed.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" The full death glare is present.

Feeling vulnerable without my clothes on, but not wanting to piss Aya off further by not answering, I fumbled around trying to think of what to say. "I... it wasn't like... I mean...."

"Why did you lie to me? Are you so hard up for sex that you'll take any opportunity for it?"

"No! Aya, please, I'm sorry, but it wasn't like that." Damn, this was fully as bad as I'd thought it'd be.

"You're sorry? Sorry about what, getting caught out in a lie?"

"No. I'm sorry I lied, I was going to tell you the truth, I only lied because I was surprised."

"Surprised?"

I was going to have to try to explain, even though my brain didn't feel like it was really working yet. "That you could ever like me like that. I... oh god, Aya, I've wanted you since I first met you. But you never seemed to even care that I exist, so I didn't say anything. But then, when you didn't remember everything, you said you thought you had feelings for me. I know I shouldn't have lied, but it was like a dream come true for a moment there. And then, when you were teasing me, the whole thought process just shut down. I've wanted you so bad for so long and I was finally going to have you."

"So that makes it OK, since you wanted me. Didn't matter if I wasn't fully aware of the situation, just that you wanted me."

It sounded so bad when stated that way. It wasn't like that at all. Was it? "No... yes. I am so sorry, Aya. You're right, I have no excuse."

"And now that you've had your way, I get to be another notch on your bedpost. Are you going to brag to the others about your latest conquest?"

Ouch, that one hurt. "No! I wouldn't do that. I know I've been careless about lovers before, but they were just flings. I didn't feel anything for them but lust. I...." I shut up before I said too much. He didn't want to hear about my feelings, he thought I was just out to get laid.

"You didn't feel anything but lust for them, but you felt something else for me?"

The death glare was gone, replaced by a look that seemed almost to be hope. Nah, that couldn't be right. But he had said he felt something for me. Maybe he's not angry because I lied, but because he thinks I just used him. I wasn't very good with talking about my feelings, but this one was too important to let go. Even if Aya didn't return my love, maybe knowing what I felt would relieve some of his anger.

"Aya, when I said I wanted you, I didn't just mean in a sexual way. I want all of you, the whole obsessive, snarky, beautiful package. I love you."

"Hn."

Now, I know I wasn't really expecting Aya to burst out saying he loved me, too. And I was hoping he wasn't going to tell me to go to hell. But I know I expected a little more than a grunt after laying out my heart like that.

"That's all you have to say? How about, 'Hey, Yohji, love you back' or at least 'Let's be friends'. You could at least give me more than one syllable."

"Hn, Hn."

The bastard. No court in the land would convict me for killing him now. "Well, fuck you, too, Aya."

I got up and put on my pants, hands shaking from anger I couldn't let loose, considering how much in the wrong I had been. Reaching down to get my shirt from under the couch, I was surprised to feel his hands in my hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm not... well, I'm not very experienced at dealing with lovers."

My heart stopped for a moment, then started beating way too fast. "Lovers? Lovers sounds like an ongoing thing, not a one time thing."

He looked hesitant, not a look I'd ever seen on him before. "Um, maybe. I guess."

I could have made a sarcastic remark there, but I could also have lost this second chance and I may be blond, but I'm not stupid. "We'll start over, do it right this time. I want this, Aya."

He smiled, but it wasn't the full one from before. This one had doubt in it. Well, I wasn't going to let doubt stand in my way. Time to distract him. "So, you haven't had a lot of experience dealing with lovers, eh? Was I your first then? Did I just deflower a virgin?" I wiggled my eyebrows, hoping for a laugh.

Instead I got a brief flash of pain and a deadened "No."

Oh, I was going to have a full explanation on that. Before I could phrase a question though, he started. "Yohji, I may not have been a virgin, but this would be my first real relationship and I can't go into it afraid that you're just in it for kicks. If you don't really want to do this, I'll understand and I won't hold it against you."

The look on his face was enough to break my heart. "Aya, I want this. I mean it with all my heart."

He tried to hide it, but I saw the look of relief. Too much serious emotion floating around here. Time for Yohji the clown. "I mean, I'm not guaranteeing it's forever. Who knows, maybe one day I come in and find you in bed with Omi. Then I'd be heartbroken and I'd have to leave and my life would spiral out of control until one day I woke up in a hotel room with the drummer from KC and the Sunshine Band, singing to myself 'That's the way, uhuh, uhuh, I like it'. Only, not really."

"Yohji...."

"'Cause, I mean, I don't think KC and the Sunshine Band is even a band anymore, hell, are they even alive now. And even if they were, I'd like to think I could wind up with someone a lot cooler than their drummer."

"Yohji!"

"What?"

"Shut up."

"OK."

I could see him looking at me, like he was waiting for something. "What?"

"Omi?"

"Well, he looks up to you and he's kind of cute in a Precious Moments kind of way."

Another pause. "As if."

Before I could respond to that, my cell phone starting ringing. Looking out the window showed me why the phone worked now. The storm had blown over. Before I even got the phone to my ear, I could hear Omi's excited squeak. While I was filling him in on our situation, I could see Aya trying to get to the knot around his waist, though he couldn't really reach it.

Hanging up, I told Aya what I'd learned. "They won't be here for a couple of hours. The storm washed out some roads and they're having problems getting here."

"Hn. Can you untie me now?"

"I'll think about it."

The glare was back. Hmm, what to do about that. "Well, here we are with nothing to do. You know, someone once told me that intense physical activity and intense emotions could release endorphins, which are natural pain killers. And my head is kind of aching." I moved to rub my hardening erection against his leg.

"Yohji, there's no way I'm letting you fuck me again. It felt good the first time, but it would just hurt now. And I don't think I can get hard again."

Leaning further over my new lover, I trailed kisses from his bound hands down to his groin, blowing softly on his flaccid cock. I ran my tongue down its length. "That's a shame, Aya."

Another lick. "'Cause if you could get it up...."

A swirl of the tongue around the head of the now semi-hard organ. "... I'd let you fuck me."

With a grin, I took the now fully erect penis in my mouth.

Aya smiled. "Well, in that case, I'm feeling a little pain myself."

fin


End file.
